1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for routing traffic. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for solving traffic congestion problems using vehicle grouping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic congestion occurs when the number of vehicles occupying a path exceeds a vehicle capacity of that path. Traffic congestion occurs on land, in air, and on water, and can involve any vehicle designed to travel in those traffic environments.